The present invention relates to tape splicing devices and more particularly to an improved magnetic recording tape splicer for use by an individual especially adapted for the splicing of tape in endless magnetic tape cartridges.
Small magnetic tape cartridges such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,461 by Cousino are utilized in many fields such as, for example, medical technology. A problem with such cartridges arises when one wishes to add additional material to the cartridge by the splicing in of a section of magnetic tape or when one wishes to excise material from the tape in the cartridge by the removal of a section of such tape. Without extensive and costly equipment, it can be quite difficult for an individual in a home or business environment to work effectively with such magnetic tape due to the tape's small size, inaccessibility and the possibility of losing one or both ends of a severed tape inside the cartridge. At present one can purchase small self-adhesive splicing tape segments to join end portions of such magnetic tape. In using such splicing tape segments, an individual would remove one of these segments from the silicone-coated paper on which they are usually arrayed, usually on the end of a pencil eraser as such splicing tape segments are difficult to handle and would attempt to place it directly on the juncture of the ends of the magnetic tape to be joined in perfect parallel alignment therewith. An additional problem arises in that the plastic composition of the splicing tape segments is often of a similar electrical charge as that of the magnetic tape so that the splicing tape segments, because of repulsion, often tend to jump away from parallel alignment with the magnetic tape and consequently are applied at an angle thereto and extend outward from the edges of the magnetic tape. An unaligned tape juncture is unsatisfactory as it can cause the endless magnetic tape cartridge to malfunction when the splicing tape segment is carried inside the cartridge. A further disadvantage to the manual application of splicing tape segments is that the magnetic tape can pick up oils from manually handling the tape which may affect the quality of tonal reproduction and the smooth functioning of the endless mangetic tape cartridge.